


Sleep is For the Weak

by three_mugs_of_tea



Series: Mega K-Pop Harry Potter AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Multi, Woozi-centric, also jjp if you squint, jihancheol if you squint, meanie mentioned, mild swearing, most of the tagged character really only have a cameo, probably can be considered a crack!fic, sorry for the ramble haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jihoon wanted was to take a nap.</p>
<p>The world is against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is For the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the idea of grumpy Slytherin Jihoon running all around Hogwarts trying to take a nap, haha.  
> This takes place about around year after I Need You to Reparo My Heart.
> 
> Key things to know about this AU (posted at the beginning of each story):  
> 1) I've taken some liberties with the original Hogwarts. First years start at the age of 15, and seventh years graduate at the ages of 21-22. I'm going by the Hogwarts birthday cut-off, which is September. That means that people born after September 1st are grouped with the next year. The curriculum has also been slightly modified.  
> 2) Everything is still set in Hogwarts castle, and there will be some reference to Harry Potter characters although they will have long graduated. The houses are the same. But assume that Wizarding War ended decades ago, and former house hostilities aren't as bad as they are in the books.  
> 3) If you have any questions about house placement, blood status, or age, hit me up in the comments here or go to my tumblr, which is http://iamnotaprodigy.tumblr.com/

Jihoon sighed in relief as he sunk into the couch in the common room. He had stayed up all night working on his potions essay and it was finally done. He didn’t have any homework due the next day, and he had no other obligations. So now he just had to sink down and take a nap…

“Jihoonie!”

Jihoon grunted but didn’t stir.

“Do you think he’s still alive?” he could hear Seungcheol whispering to Jeonghan.

“Of course he is,” Jeonghan retorted. “How good are you at  _aguamenti_ , Joshua?”

“I’m pretty good, but I don’t think-“

“What do you want?” Jihoon finally asked, sitting up and glaring at the three.

To their credit, Seungcheol and Joshua actually looked scared. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was not impressed. He smiled brightly at Jihoon completely remorselessly. Jihoon scowled. This had better be important.

“Good, you’re up. We need help preparing for Seungkwan’s birthday party, and you’re on cake duty with Mingyu and Seokmin.”

Jihoon scowled. “Let them handle it. They’re the Hufflepuffs with access to the kitchen. Make Joshua go. I need sleep.”

Just as he was about to snuggle back into his spot, he felt himself doused in water.

“Run!” Seungcheol screamed, and Jihoon heard his loud, crashing footsteps racing out of the Slytherin dungeons. When he opened his eyes and grabbed his wand, he saw Joshua walking quickly in front of Jeonghan as they were leaving.

“Meet up with them by the kitchens in ten minutes!” Jeonghan called back merrily. “They need someone to make sure they don’t get out of hand with excitement.”

Jihoon cursed before trudging back to his room to change. One of these days, he was definitely going to get Jeonghan back.

 

When Jihoon saw Mingyu, he made a running start before jumping onto Mingyu’s back.

“Hello, Jihoon,” Seokmin chirped. Mingyu laughed nervously.

“I’m going to sleep, and you guys can handle the cake,” Jihoon replied tersely. “And if you drop me, Kim Mingyu, I will find every embarrassing photograph my mother has of you from childhood and show them to Wonwoo.”

Mingyu gulped. “Haha, of course!”

Seokmin tickled the right pear on the portrait and the three of them entered the kitchen.

The warmth and quiet din of cooking lulled Jihoon into a sense of calm and he began to doze off.

He was just about to nod off entirely, but then he heard Seokmin scream. He eyes shot open, he grabbed his wand, and he got off of Mingyu.

“What is it?” he asked sharply.

Mingyu pointed dumbly at the cake. Seokmin was cowering behind a chair.

What was supposed to be a nice, lovely cake looked like some sprinkle-covered monstrosity. If that wasn’t bad enough, the cake was moving. Jihoon sighed and stunned the cake. He narrowed his eyes. Mingyu gulped, and Seokmin quieted down.

“What happened?” Jihoon asked calmly.

Seokmin and Mingyu both chuckled nervously.

“I thought that it would be a cool idea to animate the cake,” Seokmin confessed.

Jihoon sighed again. “Just…Don’t touch the cake. It’s not going to come back to life again.”

Seokmin and Mingyu both exhaled loudly.

“Will you tell Jeonghan or Seungcheol?” Seokmin asked, somewhat nervous.

Jihoon frowned. “Only if you don’t tell them that I fell asleep.”

 

With the cake deal out of the way, Jihoon left the two Hufflepuffs to figure out how to store the cake until Seungkwan’s birthday. What Jihoon was now in search of was sweet, sweet sleep. He figured that his room or the common room would not be the best place to nap. For all he knew, Jeonghan was going to make him do something else, and he was only able to handle being doused in water once a day, thank you very much. He figured that the library would be the next best place to go. He knew a nice little armchair that resided deep within the history section. No one would find him there, and he could finally get his rest.

He was finally settled into his beloved armchair, drifting off into dreamland once more when he heard giggling. His eyes shot open yet again. He then promptly covered them.

“ _YOONGI_ ,” he hissed. “ _SEOKJIN_ ”

Said young men immediately stopped what they were doing.

“Oh shit,” Yoongi mumbled.

“Please tell me you’re not making out anymore,” Jihoon groaned, his eyes still tightly shut. “I don’t need to see my captain and the head boy making out. I’m not going to be able to go to practice if I have to see that again.”

Seokjin laughed. “Yeah, we’re both clothed and decent…”

Jihoon immediately stood up and grabbed his things. “You know what, I’m going to pretend I saw nothing, and I’m going to leave. Right now. Bye.”

Jihoon swore he could hear giggles again once he was ten feet away. He rubbed his eyes. Was he ever going to get sleep?

 

Jihoon had one last place he could sleep.  And that was the magic-proof cabinet on the third floor. No one, absolutely no one would find him there. And he could finally get some shut-eye.

Except…

“Boo Seungkwan, Xu Minghao, what in Merlin’s pants are you doing?”

Seungkwan and Minghao were squatting in front of the cabinet with the doors of the cabinet slightly ajar. Seungkwan had what looked like treats in his hands, and Minghao was holding a dead mouse. They turned to face Jihoon when they heard his voice.

Seungkwan gulped nervously. Minghao blinked.

“Oh hey, Jihoon! You see, we were going take my wonderful, adorable owl to the healer’s quarters, except Juju decided it would be really cool to fly around the castle, and now he’s stuck in this cabinet. And Minghao is trying to help me get Juju out of there.”

“It’s the magic-proof cabinet,” Minghao added. “So we’re trying to figure out how to get him out of there without using magic. Soonyoung is on his way with a net, so we’re hoping that’s going to work.”

Jihoon continued to stare. All his hopes of getting any sort of sleep in the near future were completely gone.

“GUYS, GUYS I GOT THE N- Oh hi, Jihoon. Whatcha doing here?”

Soonyoung, true to the two second-years’ words, had arrived with a net and additionally, Kim Taehyung in tow. Taehyung ignores all of them and gestures at the cabinet dramatically.

“Step aside! The great tamer of beasts both magical and non-magical is here to capture your owl!”

Before anyone could say anything, Taehyung flung the cabinet doors open and was immediately assaulted by Seungkwan’s owl.

“Juju, no!” Seungkwan cried.

Jihoon decided not to stay to see what would happen.

 

Jihoon had run out of options. The only place he could head towards was his bedroom.

Stealthily, he snuck through the common room and stole to his room. All of his roommates were out. He was in the clear. He sighed. Finally. He could get some peace and quiet.

Jihoon decided to plonk into bed with his robes on, figuring that he only had two hours before dinner to load up on sleep. He tucked himself into his blankets and shut his eyes. Ah yes. This was the feeling he had been waiting for all day…

Until he heard a crash in the room next to him.

No.

He was not getting up to investigate. He finally got time to sleep and he was one hundred and one percent sleeping. He shut his eyes even more tightly in burrowed into his blankets.

“Yah! Im Jaebum!” Park Jinyoung screeched. “What are you doing in the Slytherin dorms!”

That was it. Jihoon got out of bed.

Who needed sleep anyways? Sleep was for the weak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was confused about the houses and years for this particular story:
> 
> Gryffindor: Seungcheol (5th year), Seungkwan (2nd year), Jaebum(6th year)  
> Slytherin: Jeonghan (4th year), Jihoon (3rd year), Yoongi (7th year), Seokjin (7th year), Minghao (2nd year), Jinyoung (5th year)  
> Ravenclaw: Soonyoung (4th year), Taehyung (4th year), Wonwoo (4th year)  
> Hufflepuff: Joshua (4th year), Seokmin (3rd year), Mingyu (3rd year)
> 
> Keep in mind that I'm using the Hogwarts system so that September is the cut-off for a given school year.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
